


Unexpected Proposal

by NatiPoletti



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, solasmance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiPoletti/pseuds/NatiPoletti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No long after the Fade Kiss with Solas and my Inquisitor Ell’ana Lavellan.</p>
<p>Ell’ana receives an unexpected proposal that shakes Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposal

\- Solas -

Solas was studying an artefact they found on the Storm Coast at his desk in the rotunda when he heard a door smashing violently. He could hear the Inquisitor shouting loudly. It wasn’t usual to hear such an excitation in Skyhold; even less usual to hear Ell'ana scream like that. What in the Fade was happening?

Solas didn’t usually went out of the rotunda to look what was happening in the main hall of the castle. But he had to know why she seemed so angry. Hearing her like that was awaking an ache in his chest. An ache he was trying to forget most of the time. It would be so much easier for him and in particularly for her if he ignored those growing emotions. The Fade Kiss didn’t help… he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his…

At the moment he entered the main hall, he saw Varric watching him with wide eyes. “ Hello Chuckles, snatched from the Fade by the noise?” said the dwarf with the beginning of a smile at the corner of his lips.

He couldn’t answer Varric. Josephine’s office door slammed suddenly as Ell'ana stormed out. She looked absolutely furious; Her fists were closed, her shoulders tensed. Solas could see she looked desperate in the same time; Something she was hardly trying to hide to the others. But Solas began to know her well. He observed her often when they were traveling together. Sometimes she catches him looking at her. Everytime she smiled at him warmly, with soft eyes.

Solas looked at Varric another time to see if he had any clues about what was happening. That Dwarf always seemed to be one step ahead of the others. But the bent smile he only gave him as an answer didn’t comfort Solas.

Josephine and Leliana were just behind Ell'ana trying to stop her. "Inquisitor please, this is important! We have to… “ Began the antivan woman with some hesitation in the voice.

“Oh bloody hell!!! Leave me alone now!!”

Without knowing, Solas had made a step in her direction. At the same exact moment, Ell'ana stopped seeing him. Her teeth clenched as she looked at him in the eyes with the beginning of a small tear at the corner of one of her stormy grey eyes. A tear she would not permit to fall until she was not alone and far from the public. She was the Inquisitor, she wouldn’t let any weakness pass.

Solas wasn’t conscious he was holding his breath until he saw her disappear behind the door of her apartments. Varric encouraged him with a look to ask the ambassador what was happening. Solas nodded. As he got close, Leliana turned to look at him with her dangerous eyes. If she wanted, that woman could pierce through the past of everyone. With luck, she didn’t seem to be interested in his too much.

“Solas.” Her voice was calm, as usual. “As I saw you are pretty close to our dear Lavellan. May I suggest that you go and try to talk to her. She needs a friend.”

A friend. If only she knew that Ell'ana was more than a friend for him. A thing that he wasn’t shure what to do with. He was truly pleased when these kissed in the fade, even more, he didn’t felt this way in centuries; but they were some considerations and he didn’t want to hurt her.

Solas entered the corridor of her stairs slowly, lingering a bit behind her door. Since when was he hesitant like that? He finally knocked.

“WHAT?!!” Her voice broke in the middle of the word.

Oh… She must truly be on her nerves to answer like that. It did not look like her.

“My apologies, Lethallin, it’s Solas. Do you mind if I enter or do you need some privacy?”

The door suddenly opened. Ell’ana was breathing hardly, sweating from the anger that had to go out. Solas brows furrowed even if he tried to keep his impassive mask. Even with that angry pouty face, Ell’ana made Solas’s heart clench.

They entered the room to sit on the white couch near her bed. Being that much close to her didn’t helped him to consider stoping any intimate relationship with her. But he had a mission…

“I came here to see if everything was fine.” Ell’ana stayed there for a minute, staring at the floor, saying nothing. “Do you want me to leave?”  
“Josephine wanted to marry me with an Orlesian shem.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> I hope you like my story!! It’s my first attempt and I am not shure it is really good….
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. Correct me without a doubt!  
> I do not own the characters or the story of Dragon Age Inquisition.


End file.
